


Drabble Day 2018

by winterlover



Series: Drabble Day [4]
Category: Alles was zählt, Bandom, Calvin & Hobbes, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: These were drabbles written in 24 hours for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018 (Drabble Day)The theme for the day was "Colours", so be warned for fun, crack and feelings.I could only take part for a few hours (due to reasons), but I had a lot of fun drabbling.Check out the others' drabbles as well through the AO3 tagDrabble Day 2018





	1. Prompt Number 1: Maroon (Sherlock, TV)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote six drabbles in different fandoms.
> 
> I've included the fandom in the chapter titles, so if you only want to read a drabble from your fandom, you can do so by checking out the chapter-index.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018.

Now that he’s going to live with Mary, John won’t rely on Sherlock so much anymore. It’s time that he emancipated from him anyway. Okay, they are shopping for his wedding suit together right now. Mary didn’t want to come.

“How about this black combination?” Watson holds the hanger so that Sherlock can see it better.

“That’s not black, it’s more a dark maroon.”

“Really? I can only see black.”

“No, but it would go nicely with the dark burgundy shoes that you picked before.”

What? They’re also not black? Oh, without Sherlock he will be so, so very fucked!

 


	2. Prompt Nr. 2: Silver (Alles Was Zählt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018.

 

„A medal is a medal,“ Roman would say. Deniz hadn’t thought about Roman for ages. So many things have happened at the centre, or whatever it’s called nowadays. What was that medal he won? Bronze? Silver? He’d never thought he’d forget. It’s as if he had a brain tumor, part of his memory feels erased. Roman the skater, the man, the friend. There was something else. Deniz cannot grasp it. He’ll ask his girlfriend Jenny later.

“Deniz, we’re late!” A male, familiar voice.

He opens his eyes and relief washes over him. “You won’t believe what I just dreamt, Roman!”

 


	3. Prompt Nr. 4: Purple (Fall Out Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018.

 

„You know,” Pete says when Patrick comes in, slumps close to him onto the couch and starts unbuttoning Pete’s shirt, “when I did the twitter ask-session in the tub yesterday, using those Mania-bathbombs.“ Pete moans when Patrick starts nuzzling at his neck.

“I saw your tweets, but I don’t care,” Patrick continues nestling at Pete’s fly, “I just want to blow you. Everything related to album-promotion has no place in my mind right now.”

“But there’s one thing you should know, those bath-bombs…“

Patrick pulls down Pete’s jeans and pants and his eyes grow wide. “They stained your dick purple?”

 


	4. Prompt Nr. 5: Green (Calvin & Hobbes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018.

 

„Ugh, ugh, mom made me eat broccoli today.” Calvin retches, “She even put a piece of gherkin in my lunchbox for school, as if she doesn’t know that I hate eating green things like salad, or worse, spinach. I had to bribe Suzie so she would give me some of her cookies in exchange for my garbage food.”

“Exactly,“ Hobbes nods, “green things are for putting in a vase, not for eating. For example: humans. They’re the perfect tiger food. Although,“ he turns and looks at Calvin, “I see a hint of green in your face right now. Ugh, ugh!”

 


	5. Prompt Nr. 5: Green (My Chemical Romance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018.
> 
> This particular drabble was inspired by Frank's tweet on the same day:
> 
>  

 

„Dare taken. There can’t be too many layers.“ Frank grumbles as Bob takes another shirt from Frank‘s bag.

„Will you still be able to move on stage wearing everything from your bag?“ Mikey looks doubtful.

„He‘ll manage, I‘m confident.“ Gerard is Frank‘s favorite. Frank pulls the t-shirt over his head, and a plaid long sleeve after that. Leggings, jeans, three shirts. „That must be it.“

Bob grins. „Last chance to give up.“ Never! Frank will win this bet, even when he looks a bit ridiculous. Bob snickers and gives him green swimming shorts. „Sorry, forgot those earlier.“

„Oh! You fucker!“

 


	6. Prompt Nr. 9: Charcoal (Gerard Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were drabbles written for multi-fandom Drabble Day 2018.

 

He’s going to try something different today, Gerard decides, and changes the fine sharpies to a box of charcoals, his A4 pages to a huge sheet of brown paper. At first the lines seem too random, too washed out, but he’s starting to like drawing like this. The wide sweeps of his arm let him feel physically how he’s creating the picture. The smells of the materials make him reminisce his days at art school. The scratching of the charcoal on the paper reminds him of a rhythm he cannot place but still loves.

He takes a step back. Content.

 


End file.
